Beach day
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: The beach is a temptest... beautiful, drawing... and dangerous. Will Tony's surprise turn into an event he could regret forever?


'Where are we going' Ziva moaned looking out of the car window, the green trees and shrubs flashed past , Tony usually was a very careful driver but today was different, he just wanted to get there.

They sat in silence, not saying anything just listening to the radio and looking at the scenery.

'I'm spinning around..' the radio belted out.

'Move out of my way' Tony sang along with the music, Ziva just turned and gave him such a confused and alarmed face that it made him stop

'Are we there yet?'

'Almost, but before we get there you have to change'

'Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?' she looked down at her cream blouse and light gray pants turning her foot in her black boots, she thought she looked alright.

'Nothing, just you might be more comfortable in..'

He rummaged in the back in the back seat while still driving, he grabbed the bag he was after and pulled it to the front, dumping it on Ziva's lap. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of red triangles on a piece of string.

'What' she said shocked,' is this?'

'A swim suit' answered Tony in a 'how-dumb-are-you' voice

'For who?' she asked, shocked and oblivious.

'You' _as if it wasn't obvious_

'Where are we going Tony?' she demanded

'Nearly there' he dodged the question

He pulled to the side of the road and hopped out, Ziva opened her door

'What do you think your doing?'

'Getting out' she huffed

'No your getting changed' and shut the door on her then leant against it

'Fine' she grumbled to no one in particular

* * * * *

'Tony!' she thumped on the window

'Yeah?'

'Can I get out?' she asked, very irritated

'Oh sorry' and he stepped away from the car door.

Ziva stepped out wrapped in a sarong the thin bikini cords tied behind her neck.

'Ready now?'

'Almost'

'TONY' she groaned

'Just a minute' he walked to the car boot and popped the lid, pulled out two bags slinging them over his shoulder, then slammed the boot lid shut and started walking down a small path

'Coming?'

'Yeah' she grumbled like it was the stupidest question in the world, she didn't like secrets and Tony was being very secretive, she followed. He held out his hand to her which she took and they continued down the path.

'You ready?'

'Finally'

'OK' he lead her round the bend

'Oh..' she gasped weakly before her breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful. the waves crashed on the shore sending it running towards them.

'Tony, its...its' she whispered, 'beautiful' she finished smally

'Well I know you've never seen the ocean, atleast not one with big waves'

'Thank you' and she gently placed a kiss on his cheek then a cheeky grin spread across her face, her eyes sparkled, she spun round untying the sarong letting it drop to the ground then she gracefully run towards the sea as if she were not an adult but a young child. She splashed into the clear water letting the cool wash agents her olive tanned skin.

Tony just stood watching her enjoy herself with a wide grin.

* * * * *

'Come on' Ziva called from the waves

'In a minute' he stood up putting the picnic bag aside. Then turned and ran into the waves.

'Is this not just perfect!' she smiled with glee, letting a small amount of water pour from her hand.

'Yeah!' Tony answered but not referring to the water but the beautiful women in front of him even though she didn't realise. They played around in the water splashing each other, Tony carrying Ziva on his shoulders only to throw her off backwards into the glistening water, once they were tired of this they made their way up the beach to tony s picnic in the sand. They sat enjoying all the food and wine he had brought, but it wasn't good enough. Ziva had to go to the water, it was so new she thought she could stay there forever. She stood up and slowing walked back towards the sea this time letting the water wash up to her toes then slowing continuing to walk. She dove under the small waves as if she were a dolphin at easy in her natural habitat.

Tony sat watching, then horror... Ziva got dunked got dunked by an abnormally large wave, she did not resurface, _where was she? She couldn't just disappear, Ziva! Ziva??_

Tony sprung to his feet, running to the water trying to see where the Mossad officer was, when he was around waist high high and starting to panic he saw a figure washed up on the shore._ No! She couldn't, she was so strong, just hold on my ninja_

He ran, once in the shallows dropping to his knees next to the beached officer.

'Ziva, can you hear me!' he shook her, she moved lifelessly _NO! She couldn't. She is the reason I got up in the morning, she was the reason my heart got the chance to love._

Tony lent close close trying desperately to hear her breathing, nothing.

He took a deep breath closed his eyes and lent closer to her ready to her CPR

Water hit his face, Ziva had squirted him

'whatcha yah doin'? ' she giggled in a sign song voice.

Tony stared, shocked, she was alive and had just spat water in his face.

'Are you OK' he asked still in shock that the near disaster had made him realise his true feelings for her.

'Fine'

His face was still only inches from hers

'Come here' she said, her voice seducing

'Why?' he asked warily. _did she have more water to squirt at him?_ But he leant closer anyway.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

The end (so Bones says)

**This story is purely Bones' own creation and I think it is good enough for a sequel. What do you think?**


End file.
